Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 737 - With Drawl
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #737 - With Drawl is the seven-hundred thirty-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-sixth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Overcoming Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole, and notices two floating grass blocks. He grabs Wolfie and heads westward toward the Far Lands, saying he is recording on Sunday but will try to release on May 13th. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $25,058.37, halfway to the $50,000 goal. Although it was supposed to be the $20,000 milestone, Kurt uploaded KurtJMac Reacts to KurtJMac's Guinness World Records Video. It was not as bad as Kurt thought, and he thinks he has grown a lot as a person. He understands why the fundraiser numbers have not been hugely successful, and thinks he might have to do a June marathon. Kurt does not think he is going to do the LEGO Saturn V build he initially proposed for $25,000. Along with being in a new relationship, Kurt has decided to go off his antidepressant medication. His particular medication Effexor went out of your system in 24 hours, and despite being on a low dose Kurt knew there would be withdrawal symptoms. Despite feeling healthy enough to stop taking it, Kurt did see shadow figures and have some disorientation and nausea. He has now felt actually happy instead of the perpetual indifferent state (which is preferable to feeling depressed). The symptoms did worry Kurt as they indicated Effexor was doing something, but he is glad to be off it. Question: If you had a faster than light spaceship with a fuel tank big enough to travel farther than 24 light years, where would you go and would you spend some to go back to Earth? For once, Kurt did some research before the episode and there is not much even 24 light years away. He thought of the Orion Nebula, a potential nearby star, but also has to think of time distortion. There is only about one hydrogen atom per cubic meter of space. As Kurt talks of the rarity of asteroids, he gasps noticing a Pink Sheep. Having a mini-crisis, Kurt wonders if Effexor was stopping him from finding Pink Sheep. He sleeps in an Elevated Hidey Hole, and stares in awe at the Pink Sheep. Kurt leaves a sign, and does not want to leave the Pink Sheep but decides to let it live on wool intact. Question: Do you keep in contact with any of the YouTubers from the early days like Lorgon111, Niea, Misconduct, Phedran, and all the cool cats, and if so how are they now? Brian is a Twitch affiliate and is still active. Kurt has not heard from Niea and Misconduct in a while, he thinks Niea is at school and met her at Minecon in Los Angeles. Phedran is now nearly part of MindCrack. Kurt brings up Irish Lantern now GamesPlusJames who is still out there. Gavin is of course incredibly successful who wrote Kurt to get him partnered. LDShadowLady just got married to another YouTuber recently. Question: How do you come up with titles for episodes? Do you know if two episodes of Far Lands or bust have the same title? How do you choose the after credits little funny sentences? Have you seen any episode of Rick and Morty, and if so what are your thoughts on it? Kurt does not think two episodes have the same title. As far as the sentences, Kurt just randomly notices them editing. ConeDodger and his girlfriend have pushed him to watch Rick and Morty, but he's not terribly interested. Kurt digs in for the night and thanks everybody again for their support.